


The Site

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Lindsay and Ryan the murderfriends, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: he thought he was pretty clever





	The Site

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiabell01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiabell01/gifts).



> Present for the lovely sophiabell01,who's been such a lovely,continuous presence in my comment section for such a long while,hope you enjoy my late night writing my dear :p
> 
> {this was originally an OTP prompt but i ran off and made it my murderfriends so :p}

“Hi there”

 

“What the-”

 

The man turned to see the woman dragging the all-too familiar shape of a body wrapped in canvas and rope after her. 

 

“Uh...hi?” he’s hesitant.

 

“Sorry about barging in like this,but room for one more?”

 

He knew what she meant.He looked at his hole in the ground,his hours of work to rid himself of this one man,this annoying person who had made his and his crew’s lives insufferable-

 

“Sure why not?Need a hand?”

 

She smiles and shakes her head as she drags the body to the edge and proceeds to kick the body hard into the pit.

 

“Ex?”he ventures the question.

 

“Dealer ran a slave ring.Broke the ring up and killed the snake’s head”was her reply as she then asked, “Bury or burn?”

 

“Hm?”he was processing it a bit before understanding, “I usually bury my bodies.You burn them?”

 

“Less evidence when the police dig up the site”He saw the logic and grinned under his mask.

 

“Burn then” she grins back wildly.

  
  


He poured the gas but the woman struck the match and dropped it.

 

The flames were admittedly gorgeous and he can see why it was so much fun.

 

“What’s your name?”he addresses the woman finally.She’s tall for a woman and fairly well built.Her attire is something inconspicuous,a hoodie and jeans and her boots are cheap,easy to destroy if need be. Her hair is pulled just inside her hood and it looks colorful in the firelight.

 

“What’s yours?”she counters and he admits,he definitely sees a familiarity in her stance,her sass, “Gotta be something other than Vagabond.”

 

He smiles,of course she knew who he was “Got me there.It's Ryan”

 

“Lindsay”she says,looking at him, “Nice to meet you Ryan”

 

“Same to you,Lindsay”

 

The fire rippled in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> “Wanna go get a bite to eat?”  
> “Sure I guess”
> 
> “...”  
> “...”
> 
> “Lindsay?”  
> “Yeah?”  
> “What are your thoughts about joining the Fake AH?”


End file.
